visual_keifandomcom-20200214-history
ViViD
Vivid (stylized as ViViD) is a five-member Japanese visual kei rock band from Tokyo, Japan. The band was formed in March 2009 and is currently signed onto Sony Music Japan's Epic Records Japan label. Biography Vivid was formed in March 2009 by the rhythm section, Iv (イヴ) (ex-Kisnate) and Ko-ki (ex-Novelis). Later in March they acquired vocalist Shin (シン) (ex-Dennou Romeo), and guitarists Reno (零乃) (ex-Novelis) and Ryoga (怜我). In early April, the Indie-PSC website announced that Vivid had been signed to the label. On April 19, the band started official activities with their first live performance at Takadanobaba Area. With their own official website opening later in April, the band announced in May that their first releases were to be released July and August. During May and June, they performed a total of five live performances, starting with Shibuya O-West on May 11, and ending with Shibuya O-West on June 24. Vivid's debut single, "Take-off", was released on July 8. The single reached number 2 on the indies Oricon charts, and number 63 on the major charts where it charted for a week. Before the next single, they played a string of three live concerts: on July 18, July 24, and August 9 (all at Takadanobaba Area). Their second single, "Dear", was released on August 19, 2009. Their first mini-album, The ViViD Color, was released two months later, on October 14, 2009. The band's second single, "Dear", was released on August 19, 2009. It was first released in a CD+DVD only format and featured their first promotional video. This reached number 2 on the indies Oricon charts, and number 44 on the major charts where it charted for a week. It subsequently sold-out and was re-released on February 1, 2010 as a CD-only format. The month was finished off with a live appearance at Takadanobaba Area on August 31, 2009. In September and October 2009, Vivid took part in seven "Chichū Rōkaku" events organized by the PS Company, beginning with the 94th volume at Takadanobaba Area on September 19. The 95th to 97th volumes all took place at Takadanobaba Area: one on September 20, the second on September 26, and the last on September 27. The three volumes in October were at different venues; 98 was at Nagoya E.L.L on October 9, 99 was at Umeda Akaso on October 10, and 100 was at Kawasaki Club Citta on October 17. On October 21, 2009, the band released their debut mini-album, The ViViD Color. It was their first release to be available in two different versions. The mini-album reached number 34 on the major Oricon charts, where it charted for two weeks. Also on October 21, they appeared at the "H'evn no Omatsuri Tenmade Tobō!" event organised by H'evn magazine at Shibuya O-West. Three days later, Vivid at the "V-Rock Festival '09" mega-event at Makuhari Messe exhibition center in Chiba. Concluding the month was the special Halloween event "Area Halloween Special Live 2009" at Takadanobaba Area. November began with a concert titled "The Vivid Color" at Shibuya O-West. During the next two months, Vivid participated in six events. The first was vNeu's "Time-Limit Vol.1" sponsored event presented by Loop Ash Records at Takadanobaba Area on November 22. The last event in November was the 101st volume of the "Chichū Rōkaku" events at Takadanobaba Area on November 28. December started with the "Absolute Domain Zettai Ryōiki" event at Esaka Muse on the 8th. The next day there was another "Absolute Domain Zettai Ryōiki" event at Nagoya E.L.L. The last two events of the year were the 103rd "Chichū Rōkaku" at Takadanobaba Area on the 26th and the "Final 2009" event also at Takadanobaba Area on the 31st. Their third single, titled "Across the Border", was released on February 17, 2010 in three different versions and topped number 22 on the Oricon singles weekly chart. On July 3 and 4, 2010, Vivid performed at the J.E. Live House in Paris, France, during the Japan Expo 2010. This was the first time that Vivid had performed outside Japan. Their fourth single, "Precious", was released on July 7, 2010, reaching number 15 on the Oricon Weekly Chart. In August 2010, it was announced that Vivid would sign with Sony Music Japan's Epic Records label. Their fifth single and first major label single, "Yume ~Mugen no Kanata~", theme song to the space-themed anime series Level E, was released on January 19, 2011. Their new song "BLUE" is set to be the 14th opening theme of the popular anime Bleach from episode 317. Band Members * 1270426487_8175_full.png vivid-3.jpg vivid1.png 0002teee.jpg 34921521.png vivid 2009.PNG 1745-a.jpg vivid_visual_kei_90.jpg vivid.png Shin (シン) - Vocals (2009 - present) *Reno (零乃) - Guitar (2009 - present) *Ryoga (怜我) '- 'Guitar (2009 - present) *Iv (イヴ) - Bass (2009 - present) *Ko-ki - Drums & DJ (2009 - present) Discography Albums & EPs (Mini-Albums) *''The ViViD Color'' (Oct 21, 2009) Singles *"Take-off" (Jul 8th, 2009) *"Dear" (Aug 19th, 2009) *"Across the Border" (Feb 17th, 2010) *"Precious" (Jul 7th, 2010) *"Yume ~Mugen no Kanata~ (「夢」～ムゲンノカナタ方～)" (Jan 19th, 2011) *"BLUE" (Jul 13th, 2011) External links *Official website *Indie-PSC Official website *ViViD @ Visunavi *Official Myspace